


RWBY: Extras and Behind-the-Scenes

by IShipYouNot



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipYouNot/pseuds/IShipYouNot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mash-up in progress. Much of it is based on a list of prompts I made, while several of them draw inspiration from other fictions. (No intentional ripping, I promise!) EDIT: I'm working on a timeline. EDIT 2: It looks smutty based on the first two chapters, but there's a lot of story; those are just the fun extras that happen along the way. Skip ahead if you don't like. I'm going to try to revise by putting pairings at the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, IShipYouNot here!  
> So this is my first attempt at a fic that I fully intend to finish. As stated in the summary, it's completely off the wall and going to include a little bit of everything so if you don't see what you like, PM me and I can (hopefully) give you an idea of when I will get to it. Unfortunately, I'm heavily a Team RWBY central writer so, sorry Seamonkeys fans, I'll have a small handful, but I can't promise you'll be satisfied. I will try to post something every other Thursday (when I get paid at my day job) but I'm sorry if I drop the ball here and there. There are times where I sleep the entire 14 hours between shifts. ON TO THE STORY! (actually this is just the prologue but humor me)

Prologue: Oh no...

Blakes ear twitched. She opened her eyes, blinking slowly at the increasingly familiar sight before her.

Weiss was laying on her left side, arms halfway raised in a peaceful sleep partially spooning Ruby. Her face was tilted down slightly, her slow breaths barely disturbing her short, choppy locks. Glancing down, Blake could see the top of Rubys head nestled comfortably between her rather generously sized breasts. Although they were fairly full for her age, Blake still couldn't hold a candle to Yangs impressive bust... which happened to be pressed firmly into her back just below the points of her shoulder blades. 

Her senses slowly began to take in more as she became more concious. For example, that Yangs left arm was possessively draped over her midsection and her face buried into the nape of her neck, tickling it with the fluttering of a few stray strands of hair. She assumed this was because Ruby, in addition to claiming her chest, had wedged her leg between Blakes' knees, effectively claiming that space as well. Shifting her head to a more comfortable position, she noticed she was laying on Yangs other arm. How can she sleep like that for such long periods without hurting later? It must not bother her much if she hasn't said anything about it yet. Oh well. 

Dust, she was so tired. She just wanted to go back to sleep. but something was still nagging at her. Something was off, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what. So soft and warm... why couldn't her mind just be quiet for a few more blissful hours, she groaned inwardly.

Then, Ruby shifted. Nothing major, just a slight nuzzling deeper into her chest. Her skin was soft, but the fact that she was naked unnerved her. The next immediate realization she had was that they were all naked. Well, they all had their panties on, but that was only a small comfort to her as she tried not to panic at her sudden vulnerability. Her breath hitched and her entire body stiffened as her mind scrambled for an explaination.

"Calm down Blake." Yang hugged her a little tighter to her. "Breathe in, hold it, and breathe out. Slowly." Yangs breath tickled her human ear. Despite the screaming in her mind, she forced down her apprehensions and did as Yang had instructed her. "Better?" She nodded, the buzzing confusion still prominent, but her body more relaxed.

"Blake, you okay?" It was a domino effect. Yang didn't speak loud enough to wake the others, so it was a surprise when Ruby and Weiss looked at her with concern in their eyes, Weiss illuminating her in the soft light of her scroll. Although it was on the dimmest setting, it was still painfully bright to Blakes faunus eyes as they were already adjusted in the near complete darkness. Thankfully Weiss had the sense not to shine it directly at her face. Instead, it was turned toward her shoulder, the edge of the halo being just enough to catch her apologetic grimance. 

"Sorry. Did we wake you?" Blakes voice quivered. Dust.

"Your breathing changed and I got worried."

"I woke up because of Ruby," Weiss said through a yawn. Blake stiffled a giggle at the heiress' lack of her usual properness. She wasn't complaining about the lack of autopilot.

"Hey!" Ruby squeaked, indignation rife in her voice. She couldn't, however, hide the small streak of amusement as she leaned back trying to catch a glimpse of Weiss' face.

"ACHOO!" The sneeze itself was petite, but watching it fluff Rubys hair was too much as Blake and Yang burst with laughter. Their white clad companions flustered attempts to supress them only made Yangs' bellows deeper and Blakes' muffled wheezes shorter. Finally, with their faces red and their lungs burning, the two calmed down enough to look a tad sheepish through their dying giggles.

"What's wrong, Snowflake? You catch a cold or something?" Yang teased, smirking at the irony of it. 

Weiss attempted to look hurt, but her deeply ingrained formal scowl only served to thwart her efforts and thus, she only managed something between an aggravated squint before she'd had her morning coffee and a grimance like she'd eaten something foul and had no where to spit it out. Both expressions were painfully frightening on their own; combined they were a hilariously indescribable concoction that the three girls would pay greatly to see again, as unlikely as that was. It was at that moment that Weiss noticed even Rubys' shoulders shaking slightly, her poor floundering to supress her own giggles somehow overlooked, and a tiny glimmer of pain flashed across the heiress' features for the briefest of moments. "Really, Ruby? Even you...." The following aggitated sigh was anticipated, and yet the other members of RWBY flinched at the onslaught of berating dialogue that was soon to come... But instead it didn't. Composing herself, she inhaled again, stating, "Well, if a certain SOMEONE would stop yanking the cover off my ass every t-time they needed to roll over, I w-wouldn't be hypoth-thermic right now, would I?" Ruby shrank, subconciously feeling the pointedly accussing, and somehow still gentle, stare boring into the back of her head.

Blake looked slightly shocked and a little more distracted; Yang, however, appeared as though she'd suddenly become better aquainted with Magnhild, except it was now equipped with a taser element charged with enough static to power all of Patch for the next ten years. "Come here, Weiss." Yang giving commands was unusual. Unless it was Ruby being childish.

She responded with glaring, as if trying to freeze the overzealous blonde in place with her mind. "I'll be fine, thanks. Besides," pausing, she glanced away as a small blush colored her cheeks, "I'm sure freezing to death would be more comfortable than suffocating in your ridiculous chest."

"Says the person that handles them the most, besides myself, of course." Amid all her seriousness, she managed a sultry wink. "Now come here and get what you deserve," Yang growled as she dragged the small Schnee over Ruby, and then a stunned Blake, wrapping them both in one of the previously too many covers of the other bunks. "I think you gave me widespread frostbite," Yang hissed.

"Then let me go you dunce!" Weiss snarled, rising from her teammate, only to be dragged back down by her unrealistically powerful arms.

"Nu-uh." Yang smirked.

"What!?" There was that stupid glint again. "Yang Xiao Long."

"Yes Weiss?" The smirk became a toothy grin that the heiress wanted to knock off of her face.

"....are you a masochist?" Weiss deadpanned. Blake gaped at Ruby, as she had yet to roll over and face them, and Ruby slapped herself a few times, as if to make sure she wasn't actually dreaming. 

To Weiss, however, Yang couldn't look more smug and it pissed her off because she couldn't. Figure. Out. WHY. "Hmmm...." Her eyes became half-lidded as she devised an absolutely devilish idea. A sensual, "Why don't YOU tell me," was purred as Yang lifted herself to place a tender, lingering kiss on the heiress' lips. 

Blake waited for the world to end. Several agonizing seconds passed and everything but what she expected happened. Yang wore a wildfire blush that seemed to cover as far south as her chest and as far north as her ears. Weiss also wore one, matching in its severity, but staying mostly confined to her face. Slowly, Weiss allowed herself to be brought back down and cradled by Yang... who had an obnoxious grin, somehow larger and more annoying than any she'd managed to procure in the time they'd known each other. It made her eye twitch with annoyance that Yang had one-up'd her like that.

"Grrrr... fine. Just don't roll on top of me this time," Weiss huffed as she settled on Yangs left.

There was a contented hum from Yang as she acknowledged the request, "Of course Princess." Weiss retaliated with a sharp flick on her forehead. She hated that nickname, moreso than "Snow Angel".

"I hate to ruin your moment, but could someone fill me in on why we're sleeping on the floor in a mostly naked pile?"

"Um, about that...." a sheepish looking Ruby started, only to blush and ramble at a whisper.

Seeing no other way, Weiss intervened. "You remember how the dryer mysteriously caught fire before we left for our mission?" 

"Yeah?" Blake said, unsure of where this was going.

"Our pajamas were in there at the time," a less timid Ruby squeaked before going quiet again.

Blake looked between the two, still wondering. "That still doesn't explain all of us being next to naked."

Yang grinned, but not her usual cocky grin. This was more along the lines of being bashful. "That is a much, much longer story."

"It's not like we have class tomorrow, so we could technically stay up the rest of the morning." Everyone looked at Weiss like she'd grown a third head. "What!? I know I'm normally stuck in my ways, but I enjoy being a normal teenager sometimes."

And so the tale began.....


	2. Cold Bath Water (Pre-prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you shower with no hot water? General Team RWBY fluff and mischief

Fall: Pre-prologue

 

It was a normal day for Team RWBY; they woke up early, got breakfast together, went to their classes at their appropriate times, got together for lunch, headed back to class, and dispersed at the end of the day to do their own activities. Weiss dragged an unfortunate Ruby straight to their assigned readings and essays with promises of cookies, Blake would immerse herself in another book or vanish to the library for extended amounts of time, and Yang would go to any of the various training areas.

Today, she had intended to only do back and shoulder exercises, but a cocky remark from one Sun Wukong and her insatiable desire for a challenge made any attempt at a safe(r) and organized routine null and void. After a high speed session of parkour, three rounds of unrestricted close quarters combat, and an impressive display of strength, neither side willing to admit defeat, but both too exhausted to continue anything more strenuous than labored breathing, they agreed to continue the challenge another day. Even though she technically couldn't claim bragging rights (yet), Yang had to admit, a horrendously difficult session tended to leave her in a much happier mood. Usually she found something appealing in a sheen of sweat on a persons body, but today she just wasn't feeling it. Maybe it was how it had been raining from her and Sun for the final thirty minutes of their session? Normally, she'd stop for a shower in the gyms changing room, but after noticing how soaked her clothes were, and remembering how she'd opted to not bring a change of clothing in favor of a more controlled workout, she instead grabbed one of the complementary towels and headed out the door towards her dorm. Blake spotted her halfway.

"Fancy seeing you here." 

Yang stopped and smirked as her partner approached. "Same to you kitten. What are you doing heading towards the gym?" 

"Pyrrha called me and asked me to track you down. Apparently you challenged Sun, again, and it was a draw." Blake had halted her approach halfway through her sentence, nose scrunching in disgust. Yang giggled. "What are you laughing at this time? I know my face isn't that funny." 

Unfortunately, she just giggled harder for a few minutes. Blake waited in silence, knowing the only way to get something out of her was to let her get the giggles out first. Finally, gasping, she replied, "Your ears say as much as your face does." Something between embarrassment and terror crossed over Blake's features as a hiss escaped her. "Calm down. The more you freak out, the more they say. I gotta admit though, it's freaking adorable when you 'talk' with them."

This earned her a hard glare, scary despite the blush. "I'm beginning to wonder why I care about you."

"That's a good question," Yang teased as she mock thought. "I know! It's because you love me!"

"Definitely. Not." Blake's arms were crossed.

"Eegasp! Blake! I'm heartbroken!" Yang continued to dramatize as they walked, holding her hand over her heart (mostly her boob). 

"Keep talking and I might break your jaw too." Monotone, too. Great job Xiao Long.

"Bleh.... You're no fun today." Her face lit up with curiosity as quickly as it had fallen. "By the way, why did Pyrrha send you to get me? It's not like I'm going to get lost or anything."

The only sign that told Yang that Blake had forgot to tell her were the marginal widening of her eyes, and sign she would have missed if she hadn't been so close already. "Oh yeah. Sun fainted not long after you left." Yang's mouth hung agape. "He's okay. She sent me a message shortly before I found you saying that he was waking up. She and Sage are taking him to the infirmary." Blake turned to her finally, something along the lines of amusement glinting in her eyes. "I guess this means you won your little challenge with him." Silence. "Yang? Is your face stuck?"

"What!? No!" She blew an indignant raspberry. 

"Okay, then did WebSurf freeze or did the motherboard crash, 'cause you stopped walking, too." Blake, Yang had decided, was having too much fun with this.

With an idea in mind, her smugness returned and they continued towards their dorm, walking slower than before. "I'm just worried about him. I mean, I'm stupid happy I won and I'm totally gonna rub it in when I see him again, but I wanna make sure he's okay first, ya know? Before I make him kiss my boots anyway. I'm not picking him up if he gets stuck on the floor."

"Aaaaand there's goes the knight in shining armor image."

"Told you you love me."

Blake removed her scroll from her pocket, seeing as she had reached the door first. "Keep dreaming, sweetheart."

"Ooooooo! Sweetheart, huh?" Grabbing Blake by her wrist, Yang pulled her close as she pushed her way into the now open door and wrapped her other arm low around her back, mashing their fronts together. Yang leaned in slightly as Blake tried to lean away. "If you'd let me, I can show you how much sweeter I can be," Yang whispered in a husky voice as a furious blush adorned Blake's face for the second time that night. 

"EH-EHM!" Icy blue glared from the left side of the room, a snowy eyebrow twitching opposite a swollen vein in her temple.

With a forceful push (made difficult due to their close proximity), Blake plummeted to the floor. Yang was petrified. "H-h-hey W-Weiss! W-what's up?" Yang said in her most forced cheery tone. Weiss' cold-heartlessness was never this effective on her. Maybe the workout had taken more out of her than she had initially thought?

"Aside from 'you-smell-like-road-kill-a-month-dead-and-thrown-into-a-meat-grinder' and 'I-feel-terrible-for-Blake-having-to-be-so-close-with-heightened-senses-must-suck', your sister just jumped in the shower. By order of necessity, you're next."

They both stared dumbfounded at the white clad heiress. "WHAT ARE YOU TWITS STARING AT!?" The angry, red throbbing had returned with a vengeance.

Yang's, "I'm just stunned you said all that in one breath without trying to kill me," clashed brilliantly with Blake's, "How the hell do YOU, of all people, know what that smells like?" Which they blurted out with surprising synchronicity. Weiss lowered her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my Dust, I'm surrounded by idiots."

A loud thud and a series of unintelligible squawks echoed from the bathroom, startling the other members of Team RWBY.

"Ruby!?"

"Ruby?"

"RUBY!!!" Again, the synchronicity, with Weiss, Blake, and Yang respectively, was surprising.

Yang tore the door open, eyes blazing red and hair flaming as she quickly assessed the tiny room for the source of the threat, Weiss leaning in on her left, and Blake poking her head in over the heiress. Direct, hunting glares turned into stunned stares.

"Dust this water's coLDANDWHATTHEHELLAREALLTHREEOFYOUDOINGINHERESTOPSTARINGATMEIKNOWWE'REALLGIRLSBUTOUT! EVERYONEEXCEPTYANG!" The more bashful W and B of RWBY retreated from the wrath of Ruby Rose as quickly as the awkward position allowed and slammed the door behind Yang. Ruby had, at some point during her embarrassed outburst, used her semblance to snag her towel and hide behind it. 

Once her mind righted itself (is that really fair to say? I mean, it's usually wallowing in the gutter of horrible puns, right?), Yang smirked. "So, is there actually a problem or was that you trying to smoothly flash the Ice Queen before Blake and I got back?"

Ruby's face went through an interesting transition of strawberry, to steaming kettle, to spraying jell-o, and settled on grumpy puffer fish. "YANG! You know it's not like that! I've been in here for almost twenty minutes!"

The blondes voice took on a teasing tone. "Oh, then tell me Ruby, what is it like?"

The prodigy lowered her head in shame. "I..... got distracted by an article about a whole new line of mods for Crescent Rose.... so I was reading it until I heard Weiss say 'shower'...." The last part came out mumbled into her towel, but Yang still caught it. 

"Sure, sure. Then what was that thud we heard in the other room?" Yang snorted. "And the high-pitched sputtering?"

Ruby glared daggers at her sister. "The water was freezing cold and I jumped backwards. I accidentally used my semblance though so it was way louder than it would have been if it was anyone else." The stunned look didn't last long as Yang soon burst into hysterical laughter. "Hey! I don't find this particularly funny since only one of us can light ourselves on fire, there are still two other people that need a shower, and there's no hot water!" 

"Alright, alright, quit growling at me like a Beowolf pup," the blonde snickered. "Here. Get out of the bath and fill it. Call for me when you're done," Yang said as she stepped out of the door.

Ruby stood up quickly. "How does that fix the hot water problem Yang?"

"Don't worry about it. Just do what I said." And with that, the door closed behind her with a snap.

~~~~~

Back in the dormroom....

Blake and Weiss stood up and turned their attention to Yang as she stepped back into the room. "So? Is she okay?" 

"Chill Ice Queen. She's fine. Apparently we don't have any hot water." Her eyes narrowed and her smile became much more mischievous. "You should be careful how you word things Weiss. People might start thinking you're falling for Ruby instead of Neptune." Weiss mimicked a goldfish for all of five seconds as a blush threatened to invade from her neck and ears.

Blake snickered. Anything above a smirk was impressive, even for Yang. "Quiet you! Yang was joking with you, too, and you couldn't even come up with something as simple as a no."

The faunus raised one eyebrow slowly. "How do you know I was joking, Weiss?" came a sultry reply. Yang was too good at messing with her head.

"What if I didn't want to say no?" Blake's voice was low, and there was a mysterious smolder in her eyes. Suddenly, there was something terribly alluring about the faunus, from her slightly animalistic grin to the subtle way her body was turned. Even something as small as the long locks of ebony that had fallen over one shoulder, drawing equal parts desire and fear from the other occupants. Damn it all. Yes, Yang was good at mind games, but Blake was far better at it. It would have been worth it to see Yangs face of uncertainty if she hadn't been so distracted by a wily faunus. And then Blake laughed. Not as deep as Yang's deep belly laughs, but not petite like Weiss'. "Can you guys hold those faces for another five seconds?" Then Weiss noticed tears in the corners of her eyes. "You guys have the same stupid expression. It's priceless!" Blake doubled over laughing. 

Yang's stupefied expression melted into an embarrassed smile. "You should take up drama. I actually believed you until I remembered you're not the flirtatious type."

"Hey. Just because I haven't found someone that I take an interest in doesn't mean I don't like the idea of flirting." 

"So you thought you'd practice on us? 'Cause you got us pretty good."

"I'm going to try to not kill you quickly," Weiss growled.

"Well, it was worth seeing you turn as red as Ruby's cape. Also, you're great at mimicking a goldfish," she casually shot back.

Like a shotgun, the world heard the heiress' last nerve snap and Yang dove for cover as Blake's bunk and part of the door were encased in snow and ice. "Never mind. The faster you die, the better."

An amused chuckle sounded from Yang's bunk. "You're going to have to be faster than that princess." 

As the monochrome pair proceeded to duke it out, Ruby inconspicuously dragged Yang back into the bathroom. As the door closed behind her, Ruby said, "Do I even want to know?"

Yang's smirk couldn't have been bigger. "I'm just rubbing off on Blake."

Ruby blanched and shook her head as the rest of her squirmed. "Eww gross! I don't wanna know what you two do with each other!"

"Wait, what? Oh, RUBY! Come on! I'm supposed to be the one with my head in the gutter here," Yang whined. Apparently she was rubbing off on her innocent little sister too.

"Then did you mean....?"

"Yes Ruby. My sense of humor."

"Oh." Ruby had the sense to look sheepish.

"That and she's teasing Weiss more."

"Wha-"

"Now let's get some hot water!" With a step forward, Yang plunged her hand into the cold water and focused her aura enough to warm it. Slowly this time. Setting it on fire in the kitchen was one thing, but the bathroom was another. After a couple minutes, she turned back to Ruby. "Come here and tell me if it's hot enough for you."

Knowing her propensity to overdo things, Ruby reached down and hovered her hand over the surface. Seeing as her hand was only a little pink, she lowered the appendages into the water, allowed a relaxed sigh, and gave Yang her nod of approval. "Yep. We're good."

"Alright. When you get done, drain the water and rinse the bath really quick. You know how Weiss gets." Yang said as she took her leave.

"Got it."

~~~~~

Boy was it a sight to see when she crossed back into their dormroom. Her and Blakes' bunks were drowned in an avalanche of snow, the drapes covering the window had been torn down on one side, Weiss' bedsheets were a rumpled mess, and the two of them were laying on the floor, tied together with Blake's arm ribbon. The heiress had her back to the faunus' front, their black teammate with her right arm wound around her middle with the ribbon painfully cutting into her wrist. Her left arm was pinned to her side and going numb from their combined weight. Weiss on the other hand had her left arm wrapped across her chest, her hand gripping the end of the ribbon binding them together and her right hand was trying to awkwardly grope for Blake's cat ears to, Yang assumed, pull them. Drawing in a calming breath, Yang addressed them both. "Enough. You two fight like newly weds. Now help me clean this place up or I'm not heating the water for either of you."

The incredulous expressions would have been photo-album worthy if, between her workout and the strength it took to heat the bathwater, Yang wasn't utterly drained. 

"Well, you're more attractive than I'd like to admit," Weiss conceded as she let go of the ribbon.

"I'm mildly offended," Blake quipped, "but you have your appealing aspects."

Twenty minutes later, their dormroom was back to its obviously divided glory.

"So how are we doing this Yang?" Weiss probed.

"Doing what? I was going to fill the bath and heat the water up with my semblance." Yang then got a wicked idea. "Unless you wanted me to shower with you," she said, waggling her eyebrows. "All I'd have to do is heat the shower head."

It didn't just stop short of her cheeks this time. Weiss Schnee was beet red from the top of her button up to the edge of her hairline, but before her stunned silence could melt into cold fury, Blake intervened. "Pretty sure you're going to need help getting into your own bath Yang. It was pretty obvious how tired you are when you tried to help us clean. AND I only said 'tried' because you sat on Weiss' bed and shot fireballs at the bigger pieces of ice."

Weiss resigned herself to simply nodding. 

"I think this should be the last time we fill the bath tonight," Ruby said.

Everyone jumped; nobody had heard Ruby exit the bathroom. After a moment, Weiss spoke up. "Well, what are you suggesting we do about the rest of us needing to bath? We don't have many options except to walk across campus."

"Let whoever has the least as far as washing go first."

"How does that make sense?" Blake looked bored, Weiss stared are her incredulously, and Yang was nodding off. She couldn't blame them. 

"Blake, your shampoo and stuff is natural oils and all that, right?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Now everyone was confused.

"It's not going to make as much of a film as one of Weiss' or Yangs' conditioners will so the water will be cleaner for the person behind you." They were dumbfounded.

"That.... actually makes a lot of sense." She heaved a resigned sigh. "Alright, as much as I want to argue this, I'll let Blake go first. I'm.... starting to worry about Yang." She cast a sideways glance at the brawler leaning back in the chair. And then she snored. "I TAKE IT BACK," the heiress grumbled through the others laughter.

Regaining herself, Blake spoke up. "Actually Weiss, did we do anything too strenuous today?"

"If you mean waking up to that damn whistle and not killing Ruby with it, then yes," Weiss said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms.

"No, I mean, can we wait until morning to bathe? So Yang can wash and rest sooner?" While she was pretty sure it was a trick of her mind, Weiss almost believed Blake was pleading with her. 

"You can't be serious." Her mouth was set in a firm line.

"Weiss, is it too much to put her first tonight?" Nope. She was definitely pleading.

"Fiiiine!" she huffed. Clearly she lost, but she didn't have to take it well. "I'll wait until morning. But she better be willing to get up earlier for us!"

"You got it Ice Cream...." Yang mumbled in her sleep. Ruby snorted, Blake laughed into a closed fist, and Weiss stared in disbelief.

"Seriously, just..... GET IN THE BATH YOU OAF!" Weiss screeched, startling Yang.

"Okay, okay..."

"Come on sis, I think you're going to need help," Ruby said as she grabbed Yangs arm and dragged her towards the bathroom where the still cold water was waiting.

When they disappeared, Blake turned back to Weiss. "So, I know the snow was melted, but everything on our side of the room is soaked. Would you mind sharing your bed with one of your teammates tonight?"

"Do I get to pick who's invading my personal space?" she asked, the words dripping with sarcasm. 

"Of course."

Weiss thought for a minute. "You can bunk with me if you want."

"That's a surprising answer considering our.... altercation earlier."

Weiss turned away from her to start preparing the bed. "I look at it as the most sensible. Of the three of you, you're the tamest sleeper-"

"Would you like to reword that?"

"I'd like for you to stop being a pervert," Weiss snapped. "I meant that you're the least likely to punch or kick me because of a dream."

"Fair enough." A long yawn escaped Blake and her back popped as she stretched. "Can we sleep now?"

"Change first, dolt," Weiss said, a soft smile on her lips.

~~~~~

The first thing Ruby was aware of when they stepped out of the bathroom was that the dorm was dark, save for a blinking light on her scroll alerting her of a message. Opening it, she noted the change in sleeping arrangements and turned back to Yang who was staring at Weiss' bunk. "Aww! They're so cute!" 

"Stop gushing! If you wake them, we're all dead." Pausing, Ruby looked to her sleeping teammates. "You're right though. They are pretty cute together. And who knew Weiss was a cuddler!" she snickered as Weiss had indeed wrapped her arms around Blakes stomach. "Come on, Yang. Unless you want to sleep on wet sheets tonight, that only leaves a spot in my bunk for you!" 

"One step ahead of you sis," Yang said poking her head out from Ruby's curtains. "Good night."

Ruby jumped up and curled into her sisters side. "Good night Yang."


	3. Intermission

     For anyone that may be watching for updates to see if it changes to your liking or what-have-you, I'm sorry. I know I promised updates at least every two weeks, but life happened and it's a big jerk. I've been spending the last four days sleeping or doing things around the house (because thanks for nothing roommates) so I have nothing to give right now. On the upside, I've tried and failed about 3 different ways to organize my massive list of prompts for this fic and I think I've finally found one that will work. I get paid again on the 29th so by then I should have a solid timeline and at least one new chapter. Don't lose faith in me! Also, here and there I've been scribbling fanart so I'll link my da account once I have a finished product. And after I have this sorted out I have another fanfic I intend to write. It will be a Rwby/Carciphona crossover and I will put announcements in the notes section of the upcoming chapters as I make progress with them. Until next time! :)


	4. Little Red Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short. Life is still happening and still being a jerk, namely I'm about to kick out one of my roommates, took another one to the emergency room New Year's Day, and spent two of my four day weekend cleaning and hoping I'm not flooded into my apartment (there's only one way to enter our road by vehicle and it's at the bottom of the hill where the river is as well).  
> I've also had my hands full with side projects (editing for my brother, No_Count, on two different stories he's writing, meeting up irl with another writer that I both edit and sketch for, and my personal ones, Including but not limited to the shipping list). That and work started back up for me so I spend most of my day away from home or a computer I can write on at break.
> 
> Oh yeah, sporadically changing chapter lengths are going to be normal for this fanfiction. Definitely not this short regularly, but I'm trying here.

       The air was tense. It left a sensation not unlike static crawling across her skin. Ears, normally bound beneath the strip of fabric that was her bow, stood erect, pricked forward and intent. Eyes of gold dilated to their maximum, soaking up every speck and grain of color. Silky ebony strands dangled from her hairline, mostly obscuring her vision of everything not directly in front of her face. Though her fingers itched, she didn't move. Not even her breathing disturbed the book in her lap; she had ceased that nonsense immediately, her being entirely focused on finally having sweet, sweet victory over her nemesis. With the greatest care, she painstakingly slid her thumbs away from the edges of the crisp pages of her newest novel and--

      'SNAP!'

      Immediately, a cacophony of raucous laughter shattered the tension, joining the indignant sqwaking and exasperated mutterings of Weiss and Ruby respectively. Blake's cat ears folded flat as she lowered her head in shame, realizing that she had fallen for one of Yang's pranks. Again.

      "For the love of Oum, Yang," Weiss griped, "you really can't let her enjoy a book anymore, can you?"

      Yang hummed contentedly for a minute. "I could, but I like getting her attention. Especially with how distant she was when we first met." A small, genuinely friendly smile dressed the blonde's face as she looked down at the heiress from her bunk. "It's nice to know she'll respond instead of tune me out."

      "That was a cruel joke only given an opening line because of the reaction her faunus heritage elicits. Do you realize how demeaning it can be for someone to take advantage of that? ESPECIALLY a partner?" A full ten seconds of glaring icy daggers at her brawler teammate seemed to hammer in the message.

      "No, honestly I didn't. I know my humor can border on offensive, but I didn't think she might take it that badly, given how close we are."

      "I don't think you're as close to her as you think, Yang," Ruby butted in.

      "Why do you say that Rubbles? Hey, wait." Yang scanned the floor and Weiss' bunk. Ducking down she peered into the bunk beneath her and found it empty. "Where'd Blake go?"

      Again Ruby spoke. "In my bunk. She's really mad at you this time." Seeing where her sister's train of thought was going, she cut her off immediately. "It's not so much the prank that she's mad about. More that she lost her page, so you might wanna start on an apology and leave her alone when she's reading for the next few weeks. Oh, and she doesn't want to talk to you for the rest of the day today." Ruby started out smiling, but by the last sentence it had completely fallen to little more than a frown.

      Yang's eyes strayed to Ruby's bunk where the curtain was drawn around it. Blake's silhouette was visible against the light pink, but her posture radiated the need for space. Glancing back down to her sister and team leader, "Ooookaaay. Given that she doesn't want to talk to me for the rest of the night, did she tell you anything that would help me make it up to her? Besides, ya know, the obvious need for space." Weiss paused writing mid-sentence. Was Yang... pleading?

      Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but a loud grumbling resounded instead. She slapped her hand over her mouth, before realizing it had come from the Faunus hiding in her sleeping area.

      "A tuna sandwich would be a very good start," Blake said as she poked her head out from the curtain.

      "I thought you weren't speaking to me for the rest of the night." Yang smirked. It was easier to get her to come around than she thought.

      "There's always time to fix that." Or not

      "Gah! All right, all right! I'm sorry! I'll go make your sandwich," the blonde whined as she launched herself from her bunk, landing in a half-crouch on the floor.

      "Can you NOT flash me when you leave your bed!?"

      "Oh grow up Snowflake. It's not like we don't have the same parts.... We do have the same parts, right?" Yang's playful exchange with the thoroughly embarrassed Schnee ended when she opened the door.

      Ruby crossed her arms and stared up at her teammate as the door shut. "Blake, you're not eating that in my bed."

      Blake's cat ears drooped in adorable disappointment. "But Ruby--"

      "NO! I DON'T WANT IT TO SMELL LIKE FISH!" Ruby squealed as she launched herself halfway onto the bed, legs swinging halfheartedly in the empty space between her and Weiss' bunks.

      "Okay," the cat faunus sighed. With practiced reticence, Blake dog-eared her page and jumped silently to the floor.

      "Uhhh.... what are you doing?" Weiss queried, admittedly lost on the happenings of her teammates. Ruby dropped from her bunk and back to Weiss' side as Blake cleared the four foot gap up to Yang's bunk in one graceful leap.

      Yang reopened the door to their dorm to find a black-clad beauty making herself comfortable in her bed. "While I thank you for your offer to use your bed, Ruby, I'm not much for the smell of dog." Turning her attention towards her partner. "Besides, I think Yang will find it a lot harder to tease me with me right next to her." Remembering herself, Yang finished entering the dorm and shut the door behind her.

      Weiss let out an unladylike snort. "As if that's ever stopped her before."

      The brawler delivered the plate of fishy deliciousness to her companion, reminding herself that she's in trouble. With that in mind, she spoke with care. "So, will I be getting my bed back tonight or am I going to sleep on the floor?"

      Fuzzy, black cat ears perked up and folded back rotating randomly on their own in obviously undecided directions. "It's nice to see you actually taking this seriously. You can have your bed, but I'm not leaving until I want to. And before you ask, yes, you're allowed up here while I'm up here." Yang voluptuous rear was perched on the edge of the mattress halfway through the acceptance of her presence. Falling forward, she caught Blake in a tight hug and sidled close, the plate of food resting across her hips as she settled herself on her back, one arm wrapped around Blake's shoulders. The cat ears pinned themselves backwards. "This is a little too close."

      "You've never cuddled with me before. Just read. You'll get comfortable quick."

      "Yang."

      "Yes?"

      "....Your boobs are in my way."

      "Right....." Releasing Blake from her impossibly tight hug, Yang resigned herself to rubbing her kitten's back while she made herself comfortable and relocated her page.   Glancing down at Weiss and Ruby, Yang could her the faintest murmurings and snickers between them, but wasn't able to discern anything beyond that.

      "Don't worry about them. They're talking about us if we got together."

      "Got together?"

      "Really Yang?" The incredulous glare wasn't a helpful hint. When she turned back, Yang noticed her ears were blazing. Then it clicked.

      "Uhh...Oh!"

      "Never-mind. Conversation prompt has passed," the faunus sighed into her book.

      The brawler sighed not long after and resigned herself to an agitated silence, wondering what she could do that wasn't distracting to the girl next to her, but could keep her entertained and quiet. She looked around the room again. Weiss and Ruby were studying.... Well, more like Weiss was trying to tutor a squirrel on cocaine, but same difference. That thought earned a little chuckle, until a furry ear flicked her in the face. She stared at it for a moment, eventually deciding that pissing off her partner twice in one night was definitely not on the to-do list. Her lilac gaze drifted to the page in front of her. '....the storms turbulent winds kicked open the door.... a fire blazed in the hearth, finally bringing warmth back to the home it resided....in his arms she lost herself to the passion of that starry affair....' ....wait. WHAT?

      Yang blinked and said, "Isn't this the newest book in that popular smut series?"

      Weiss and Ruby turned in tandem to face the bumblebee pair as Blake's face became as red as Crescent Rose.

      "YAAAANG!"


	5. 11 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When life takes everything from you, beats you down, and rams your face further into the mud, how do you get up and keep walking?"   
> "When you have hope, it's not impossible. Even when that hope is so small that you can barely see it."  
> Weiss POV. Of the ones I've written so far, this one is by far my favorite. Please let me know what you think. :3

      The cool, autumn air slipped through the cracked window like a burglar in the night, gently rustling the partially closed curtains and disturbing only the corners of the loose paperwork on the solid oak desk. The slight noise wasn't what woke the Schnee heiress, but the temperature change. Bristling as the wave of crisp air washed over her fair skin and under the loose flaps of her bolero, she willed herself to face the right side of the desk. 10:57 PM. _Wasn't it only 6 when I walked in here?_ Her sharp blue eyes closed, small arms wrapping around her torso trying to shield herself as a larger gust of wind forced it's way into the small study, taking a couple pieces of paper off the desk. 

     Shivering slightly, she observed the paperwork that hadn't been swept away with blatant contempt. Most were contracts for equipment to dig up dust crystals in the quarries. Mixed in were various legal cases, bills, stock and profit charts, and letters to family acquaintances responsible for making the more outspoken challengers to the Schnee family submit or, in some cases, disappear. What it amounted to at this particular moment was a stack of perfectly usable firewood invading her bubble. _Okay, so maybe it wouldn't last nearly as long as a real piece of wood, but it would certainly warm the room up enough to be comfortable for a few more hours_ , she growled internally.   
 

     A small sigh escaped her. She dreaded it. Idly, she observed the steamy swirls her warm breath made in the frigid air as she pondered the thought. She dreaded waking; there were so many things that demanded her attention and energy that she often ended up leaving with more work than she walked in to that morning. There were people to entertain, papers and emails to read and respond to, and places to go to settle a meeting that could have been done with a video conference from her bedroom. There was food that she was supposed to eat; a severe lack of an appetite made that difficult, even without her meals being as bland as chalk dust and substantial as a bag of air. She dreaded having to run from the paparazzi, and putting up a front when she was cornered. They were persistent and ruthless, a combination which made it difficult to view them as more than a pack of mindless, starving wolves. Though she woke with no vitality, she made herself go through the day. _If you walk in with nothing, how can you leave with less than that?_

     But what she dreaded more than waking was sleeping. On most occasions, she didn't dream. However, in the rare case that she did... it was painful. It left her terrified and empty, reducing her to the frightened girl she was when she first entered Beacon's grounds. Most people called her aggressive, irate, or down-right pissed off, but the truth was, that was how she protected herself. A Schnee was never to show fear, so hers manifested in the form of anger. On those nights she did have a dream, she woke in a cold sweat, shaking and breathing heavily. A maid had heard her one night, calling out in her sleep, and walked in to find her thrashing around in her covers with tears streaming down her face. Since then, a tracker for her vital signs had been installed in her bedroom and a doctor was moved into the Schnee residence to assess her at any point an irregularity should happen. She had also been attending meetings with a therapist, but those only helped when it wasn't the same repeating night terror. No matter what she did, she never woke rested. It was like her life was a broken record, playing the same sad songs over and over, sometimes mixing up the order. Or even a snow globe; turn everything on it's head and see where the snow settles when you turn it back, knowing nothing will fall back into the same place as before.

     A particularly belligerent gust of wind tore the swinging window fully open and the young Schnee from her musings. With a haze of red clouding her vision, the heiress leapt from her chair, knocking it over along with a large pile of papers and folders and slammed the window shut. Only after inhaling a calming breath did she notice the large cracks stemming from the handle. She turned away from it, knowing her father would find out regardless of whether she fixed it or he did, only to face the disaster she created. Defeated, she dropped gracelessly to the floor and started picking at the toppled heap. Maybe reorganizing them would make it look like she had gotten further than she actually had. A passing thought with no more substance or flavor than her aforementioned meals. _Great, my personality is becoming as dull as my life._ Then, something caught her eye. The cloth covered corner of a binder came into view and, as she unearthed it, she recognized it as something precious.

     It was a photo album Team RWBY had made. The front was a collage. Everyone had put their emblem on their own album and had made something that made them think of the other three members. They were then fixed to the front of the album. Ruby's items were an origami flower ( _Thank you for not doing a rose Blake. Making this would have been a million times harder)_ , a picture of a cookie _(I still can't believe Yang tried to put a real cookie on these)_ , and bubble wrap. She giggled when she remembered their reactions to, 'You're a complete air head, but... you understand people. More specifically, you understand when they need their asses kicked, or to be handled with the greatest care. That.... and you're a lot of fun to poke." Everyone giggled and Yang had nudged her in the arm good-naturedly while Ruby whined. She never liked getting her cheeks pinched.

     Yang's had been just as amusing. Blake found a picture of a dragon online and altered it to where it was circling the sun, which was a fairly amazing feat. It even put her admittedly impressive scribbles of Adam to shame. Ruby's contribution was a flaming bumblebee with an explosive hazard sign printed on it. _I swear Blake and Yang practiced that raised eyebrow look together; how else did they do it in perfect sync?_ While Ruby's was plenty odd, nobody understood Weiss' until she explained it. 

_'"Uh... so what's with the nuts?"'_

_'"I think she's saying you need some new parts Yang."'_

_'"Ewwww! Blake! I hope you were talking about parts for Bumblebee!"'_

_'"Mind out of the gutter, Belladonna. And Ruby, quit. Yes Blake was being gross, now get over it."'_

_'"Still don't know what they're for, Ice Queen."'_

_'"Well, it's obvious you have a few loose screws upstairs and I couldn't find your marbles so I was hoping this would fix the problem."'_

     The laughter that erupted ended up drawing the attention of Team JNPR from across the hall. The heiress allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she fondly remembered the nights progression. Yang never left her alone about making jokes after that.

     Blake unwillingly took the limelight following Yang; watching the teasing that had ensued with the sisters made her rethink creating this memorabilia. Being her partner, Yang was the first to present her gift. Surprisingly, it was a hair clip. The blonde explained how she wanted to use real Belladonna flowers to make it, but wasn't fond of the idea of poisoning her partner so she talked to Velvet and Coco. They actually took the time to teach her how to hand make the flowers and attach them so it wouldn't break easily without being heavy and clunky. It was a truly beautiful piece. _It still surprises me that she could really be so gentle with something so small, even though she proved it over and over._ Ruby's gesture was just as sweet.

_'"What's this Ruby?"'_

_'"A bracelet. It has all our colors on it." She stole a quick glance at Yang, who returned it with a nudge and a wink. "We've never heard you talk about your immediate family so Yang and I came up with a way to say you'll always be part of ours."'_

_Blake looked away from the delicately twined thread with a jerk in stunned disbelief. The uncomfortable silence grew, until there were noticeable tears pricking at the edges of her eyes and she finally collapsed into Yang's shoulder, bawling her eyes out. That big baby._

      Weiss was the last, again, to give her gift. After Blake was done crying of course.

_'"Oh Dust, now I wish I had beat you two to the punch."'_

_'"Ruby's faster and I hit harder. You being first wouldn't have made a difference."'_

_'"That may be, but you don't follow up an emotional atmosphere with a badly timed joke. Unless your name is Yang Xiao Long and in that case the joke is just bad anyway."'_

_'"Hey!"'_

_'"Well, it can't be THAT bad, can it? What'cha got Snowflake?"'_

_Hesitantly, she pulled a pair of identical bookmarks from an envelope._

_'"That's not that ba--"' Blake froze, finally realizing why it MIGHT be bad._

_'"Flip it over. AND THEN you can say that to my face."' Blake and Weiss wore matching blushes as the Faunus turned one over in her shaking hands. In the next instant, a geyser of blood erupted from her nose. Curious, Yang and Ruby finally leaned over enough to see both sides, one a deep grey with several ninjas with a heart sewn into their shirt sleeves, and the other side a light tan with all ninjas from the other side naked (save for the naughty bits) and paired with their respective love interests. The sisters couldn't suppress their giggles._

_'"Lighten up, Blake. We read all the books you have when you weren't in the room. You don't have much to be embarrassed about."'_

_'"Maybe just your reaction right at this moment," Ruby managed to snort out._

     The heiress allowed herself a giggle. It had taken Blake a while to get over the shock and embarrassment to finally notice Weiss had gone through the trouble to get them autographed by the writer of the Ninja's of Love series that Blake was so completely obsessed with. The passing mortification also opened up a discussion of making a book club, which they upheld with CFVY, JNPR, and other teams across the continents, some of those members being Team SSSN. Goodwitch was thoroughly floored to find over 20 students streaming a discussion about books in general in the library, and ended up evolving to include many of their assignments, most of which weren't even from Vale. By the end of their second semester, they had earned recognition from Ozpin at an assembly for upholding communications with allies and strengthening the bonds between the nations. The headmasters from the other schools also streamed a live video feed about the numbers of excelling students tripling, and those numbers had only been growing. They had to keep it from going to their heads though. It was one thing to make a difference, and another to make a lasting one.

     Weiss, the last to give, was also the last to receive, but hers were certainly not the least. Yang's gift, surprisingly, was another craft. At first, they just looked like silk snowflakes glued to a screen which she was certain was a prodding at her given, campus-wide moniker, Ice Queen. How wrong she was. The sun dragon had certainly put a lot of thought into it as, when pushed, they lit up as though sunlight was filtering through them in slow motion. 

_'"For as cold and prickly as you can be, you have these moments where you just... are bright... and soft. Kinda like the morning sunlight when it's just started peaking over the trees. It comes and goes as it chooses... like you do. It usually doesn't stay long either, which is kinda sad, but necessary. I don't want to walk around in twilight all my life. You end up forgetting how beautiful it was the first time you saw it."'_

_'"You've been reading too many of Blake's books, Yang. It almost sounds like you're asking out your crush. Scared you're gonna get rejected?"' She sat there, unfazed by her little sister's teasing._

_'"It's not like that, Ruby. I know what I mean. I'm just not sure how to put it into words."'_

     Replaying those soft words in her mind brought her comfort. Yang had seldom tip-toed around saying something to her, preferring to get straight to the point in the bluntest way possible, but the quiet hesitation and the slow way it came out, like she didn't quite have the words together, was something that stirred a nervous warmth in her chest. That wasn't something she was going to tell her team though.

     The Faunus sat quietly, patiently waiting for her turn. Her piece turned out to be Weiss' emblem but with their weapons overlaying. Crescent Rose, in scythe form, creating just over a sixth of the circle, bullets creating another arc, and two of the six arms; Gambol Shroud in separate pieces to make two more arms, the ribbon and bullets making up a third of the circle; Myrtenaster and Ember Celica on opposite poles, bullets and dust vials closing it. The six detached points were the only thing not obscured by another object.

_'"It represents our unity as a team. Crescent Rose is the vertical and the top two arcs are for leadership, direction, shelter or strength, and a moral compass. Gambol Shroud is split to represent past and present. The resulting arcs are defenses; protect what is here from the demons chasing you as it is valuable, and the enemy likes cheap shots so your eyes must be everywhere. Ember Celica takes one arm and one arc, and I would hardly call it a limited weapon. A strong tank at your back is better than a wall or a cliff as it can fight for you until you win, or give you another set of eyes and advise when it would be best to retreat. Myrtenaster takes the right as a sword and shield, providing strategy and protection while still being able to provide support for the lead and rear as needed. A circle is considered a closed and continuous line, symbolizing our necessity to each other. Our weapons meet in the middle as compromise for a common goal. However, I chose to use your emblem as a base because of your influence. Your name is far-reaching and holds great power in everything from political to financial to industrial influence, which is why the outer points remain untouched. That's an area that's specific to you as a Schnee, and it always will be."'_

_'"That's actually a really in-depth analysis, Blake. And you made it all work to Weiss' emblem? I'm seriously impressed."'_

_'"Ruby. You're glittering,"' Yang said with a smirk._

_'"I'll take that as a sign that I said way too much."'_

_'"No, you didn't," left her lips as a whisper.'_

     Weiss remembered breaking down into tears. The person she would have despised just because of her race and, later because of her past as one of the many enemies of her family, had taken the time not only to use her emblem and make it something meaningful to them both, but even show it in a light that promoted strength, unity, trust, and friendship, none of which she would have associated it with before. It made guilt burn in her gut and tears of joy stream from her eyes as she looked back at how much they both had grown as individuals, and again as a team. Calloused fingertips stroked the sealed artwork in fond memory.

     While Blake's meant a great deal to the heiress, her favorite had been Ruby's. It was made right at the last minute, but it couldn't have been more perfect.

_'"Okay Rubes, you're up," Yang said as she nudged her sister with her elbow.'_

_'"...."'_

_'"Remnant to Ruby! You in there Strawberry Shortcake?"'_

_'"I think you scared her putting her on the spot, Yang."'_

_'"Seriously? I thought you had it ready."'_

_'"Nope! That's why it's called a 'surprise!', Yang." The young leader jumped to her feet and ran across the room, speaking as she trotted to the desk, "Everyone together in front of the dresser! 3 2 1 SMILE!" Using her semblance, their leader jumped into the center of the group. Thinking quickly, Yang dragged Weiss and Blake closer to her with a monstrous bear hug as her sister dropped into her lap._

     At the time they were so annoying, but seeing the photo now, the falling rose petals were what made it a perfect and irreplaceable memory. Blake's obvious discomfort at being so close to someone else was cute, while Weiss' flaring temper was laughable. She never realized how happy it made the sisters. To be within arms reach and know there's comfort, trust, and warmth that extends beyond just the two of them; something the heiress wished she had given back more often. She had also said the sunlight would make a glare and ruin it in the end. Looking back, that was so far from the truth; she wished they had taken more that evening. It lit a tender warmth in her, to look back and know she was loved.

     She stole a glance at the clock as her fingers brushed over the raised script at the bottom of the picture. 11:10. _There's always time to try something new, right? Miracles do happen every day, even if it is just waking up..._ Heaving a sigh, she worked up her courage, talked down the voices in her head and willed herself to believe, knowing that it may not amount to anything more than disappointment. Hope is what drove their every step towards making a change during their time at Beacon, wasn't it? The only difference now is she's alone. Tired monotony is what she woke to every day, but maybe she needed to start waking with the hope -the expectation- to see a change, for something different to happen, to see to it that something different did happen. But did she really have the strength to hold on to that determination day after day, week after week, one month into the next, until they became years and possibly be back to the crippled mess that she was now? The thought terrified her, but what did she have left? 

     Taking in one last shaking breath, she stole a final glance at the clock as it changed before closing her eyes. A whispered, "I wish you three were still with me," escaped her as a tear rolled down her cheek and dripped over the embossed gold. _'(We Were:) Friends First & Family Forever'_


	6. Ships Ahoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when, as a team leader, you can't think of more names for new team attacks? You ask the internet of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter I owed you guys on the 29th. Sorry my world literally fell into a thousand pieces that weekend and I've been picking them up all week. I have one more segment to add so this is "Unfinished". For those who don't read author notes, this point is reiterated at the bottom of this chapter.  
> EDIT: So, this chapter is finished, but I'm going to make this one a series. Probably not more than three total. Sorry it took so long. I was having a really weird time figuring out how to transition into the blog commentary.

Weiss entered the Team dorm with the expectation of peace. What she did not anticipate, however, was a Team meeting where Blake and Yang were actively participating.

"You already have Bumblebee down right? And there's Ice Flower," Blake said as she turned to the next page in her novel.

"Ladybug and Freezerburn are already on the list, too," Yang added.

"What are we talking about?" the heiress asked as she entered the room. Blake decided to fill her in as their leader seemed intent on chewing her pencil eraser to nothing.

"Ruby's trying to make code names for more team attacks. So far, we have Ice Flower, Freezerburn, Ladybug, and Bumblebee."

"That's all of our current ones isn't it? Wait," she looked up to the sisters perched on Ruby's bed, "you and Yang don't have a team attack?"

"Nope," Ruby finally responded, popping the 'p'.

"They've had their heads together for about an hour." The faunus closed her book and stood to look Weiss in the eye. "Most names have been shot down, but she's scribbled a couple that we agree at least make sense. Maybe you can help them get past their road block." She grabbed a couple books off the shelf near her bed and began heading for the door as she spoke. "I'm going to head to the library and try to finish that essay for Professor Port. No sense in having homework over the weekend."

Weiss sighed. "You may do your homework late, but at least you do it on your own. Fine. I'll help these two dolts."

"Thanks Weiss," Blake hummed as she shut the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

One hour later....

 

"They forgot Checkmate."

Blake's eyes widened as a voice interrupted her reading. Looking up, she found Weiss standing over her. "What?"

"They forgot to add Checkmate to the list," Weiss fumed into the quiet confines of Blake's corner. "I mean, I know we're not the best of friends, but I don't think our chemistry is that bad."

"It isn't. They started with attacks that included them and getting stuck on one between both of them probably took their attention away from us as a pair."

The heiress took a seat across from her teammate. "That makes sense but still..."

"Don't worry about it too much, Weiss. It isn't worth it." Shutting her book so she could focus on the conversation fully, amber eyes met icy blue. "So, did you make any other progress with them?"

"That's a rhetorical question, right?"

 

* * *

 

After dinner....

 

"I wonder if they got anywhere," Blake wondered aloud as she walked back to the dorm, Weiss by her side.

"Ten lien says they're reading your books for a suitable name."

"Don't say evil things Snowflake," Blake chided.

Weiss punched her in the shoulder. "Don't deny the possibilities. And don't call me Snowflake."

"All right...." the faunus replied as she removed her scroll from her pocket and swiped it across the doors scanner. She stopped, holding the door open just slightly so they wouldn't be locked out again and turned back to Weiss, "but 'Princess' is okay, isn't it?"

"Oum damn you Belladonna!" Weiss shrieked from the hallway, giving chase as Blake burst through the door and leaped onto Yang's bed, subsequently landing on Yang. She never regretted how hard she made her workouts for this exact reason.

"Yang, save me!" Blake yelled through her giggles. Tormenting Weiss was going to prove bad for her health one of these days. She'd already promised to find out if cat faunus really didn't have nine lives and Blake was not eager to test that theory.

In one fluid motion, Yang wrapped her arms around her partner and rolled on top of her. "Do I get a kiss for saving the damsel in distress?"

"WHA--!!!!" The heiress squawked unintelligibly in the middle of the room.

"You're not serious," Blake hummed. Yang stared at her in unnerving silence, a small smirk quirking the edge of her lip. "You are serious." The faunus blanched as she realized just how bad of a position she was in. Yang's arms were pinned beneath her back, their combined weight making the normally lax grip inescapable.

"Well," the blonde pondered as she studied the change in posture, "maybe if you tell me what you did instead, I'll protect you from the vicious Weissicle."

Suddenly, Blake couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or run. "Yang. Xiao. Long." Yang had absolutely no idea what she'd done. "I see you've chosen the same path as your partner." Then it clicked. Weiss was trying to hurt Blake; Yang just gave her a new nickname; Yang was now at the top of the hurt list; Blake called Weiss an amazing nickname. "Die." Before the brawler could ask what Blake had called her, Weiss was already on the end of Yang's bunk, mercilessly attacking her sides with fast, frigid fingers. Blake flinched in pain as her partner laughed into her extra ears. Yang kicked her leg out and rolled, catching the heiress across the chest and locking her between her legs, upside down in a scissor lock.

"Payback time Ice Queen!" the blonde roared as she proceeded to attack Weiss' legs with the same method of torture previously inflicted upon her. If there was a trait they shared, it was the ruthless nature in which they dealt punishments. Weiss lashed out, attempting to land one solid kick to Yang's jaw, but the blondes' defenses were up, and given their massive difference in both weight and height, Weiss didn't stand a Snowflake in Hell's chance of-- Wait. Weiss mentally gave herself a royal kick in the ass.

Blake watched as the Ice Queen slowly succumbed to the torture. Knowing she was in for it was what made her request Yang's assistance in the first place, but knowing Weiss was at an unfair disadvantage sealed her decision to turn on Yang. The tickle war ensued for another twenty minutes, the three trading targets or succumbing to double team punishment and finally ending when Blake found herself dragging her white and yellow teammates away from a near tumble to the floor. They lay panting and spread out across Yang's mattress, Blake near the pillow, legs facing Ruby, Yang's head on her stomach with Yang length-wise, and Weiss in a ball on her side on the lower part of the bed, head on Yang's stomach and body facing Blake. No one could help the smiles stretching across their faces, and no one really wanted to. As their breathing returned to normal, Blake sat up slightly and looked over at Ruby laying on her bunk, doing Oum knows what on her scroll. It was odd for their leader not to be leading the antics Team RWBY got in to, more so for her to be a non-participant entirely.

"Rubbles? Everything okay over there?" Yang queried. It wasn't like her bubbly little sister to be quiet, especially when there was harmless mischief to be had.

"Yeah." Ruby Rose was distracted. "I think I have a solution to our team attack issue." Ruby Rose was VERY distracted. She continued to peck away at the screen of her scroll, completely absorbed into what she was doing.

"Yay! Progress." The monotone in Blake's voice did not go unnoticed.

"Well, would you mind sharing your ingenious idea with your team?" There was a mild bite in Weiss' tone. She had never liked being the last one to know things.

"I'm still working on it. If you guys want to take your showers and stuff while I finish it, you can. It's going to be a bit." Flat. That was the only way to describe her voice.

"Is this what I sound like to you guys when I'm studying?"

Blake quirked a dark eyebrow at her. "That's a rhetorical question, right?" Yang was too scared to answer.

 

* * *

 

 

Nine PM....

 

"So, she fell asleep?"

"Must you always state the obvious, Yang?" Weiss asked, irritation evident in her voice.

"As long as you're so high strung, then yeah. It's kinda the only way I can get you to accept certain aspects of reality."

"Guys." They both looked to find Blake standing on the bookshelf with her scroll in hand, peering at Ruby's face.

"Blake, what the dust are you doing to my sister!?" Yang whisper-yelled.

"What does it look like she's doing you oaf!?"

"I don't freaking know! It's just creepy!"

"Guys!" Blake had jumped down from the dresser, her untied ears flat against her head. Holding up her scroll, she pointed at the picture of a sleeping, drooling Ruby, "That face is absolutely adorable. If you wake her, I will bury both of you at the bottom of the cliffs."

White and yellow face-palmed in unison.

"I'm going to sleep and try to accept the fact that you're crushing on my little sister."

"YANG!"

"If YOU wake her, is it acceptable to bury YOU at the bottom of the cliffs, Belladonna?"

Blake heaved a sigh. "I hate you guys."

"We love you, too, Blake," Weiss said as she flicked off the light switch. "Good night."

 

* * *

 

 The following morning....

 

Silver eyes peeked out from the curtain, spying a sleeping Yang Xiao Long. It was a wonder she didn't wake the dead seeing as she snored like a freight train from hell. What was more amazing was her faunus partner was able to sleep through it. Right below the aforementioned freight train no less. Ruby had to stifle a giggle, though, as Yang muttered in her sleep about keeping your hands off of bumblebee and Blake responded appropriately; a mumbled, "You heard her, jerk," came from Blake's bunk the same time a drowsy swing from her fist rolled her onto her back. "Shut up you imbeciles." The redhead poked her head out just in time to watch her partner chuck her pillow into the middle of the floor. The heiress laid back and continued her even breathing, completely oblivious as to what she'd just done.  'OOOHHH! They're so CUTE when they're not trying to kill each other!' A genuine smile stretched across her face as she retreated to the seclusion of her bunk, returning her attention to her project at hand.

UltimateStrawberryCookieMonster: Hey, Everyone! So, I have a small problem and I need all the help I can get! I need names for Team Attacks! We already created a few ourselves! Those are below.

She'd spent the better part of the day creating a blog entry. The hardest part had honestly been trying to decide whether she should post their emblems or pictures of her Team. Someone they knew would see it, she was sure. Unfortunately, there were also a lot of pervs. Ruby had learned this the hard way the last time she walked around Vale with Yang after dark. With that as a large motivating factor, the young leader proceeded to get the best possible pictures of their emblems that she could. Her's, obviously, was easy. As was Weiss'. Yang's and Blake's proved to be a tad more difficult. She could take one of her old pictures and crop out her boob to the best of her ability, or she could risk getting caught snooping through her sister's clothes and suffer the ensuing teasing. The only thing that made Blake's difficult was that she kept everything hidden. Literally everything. She had resorted to snapping a quick picture during Goodwitch's combat class which, granted, was a bad idea anyway because, well, it was Goodwitch. Literally any other teacher would have been a better pick because Goodwitch was scary. But even though she was one hundred percent certain Goodwitch caught her, she didn't rat her out. Or even give her a warning..... Meh, weird.

Either way, she got her picture and they were posted. The system she had set up was actually really simple, too; as an addition problem. Weiss' snowflake and her Rose equaled 'White Rose' and so on, emblems with the Huntress' in training's appropriate color schemes to match.

Continuing her post.... 'The only ones we don't have so far are -Flaming Yellow Heart- plus -Red Flaming Rose-! If anyone has any suggestions, please post below!'

There had only been a couple posts overnight, and given that it was Thursday when she made it, most people were resting or studying for that one Professor that always had a test before the weekend.

BananaMan9000: I got it!

UltimateStrawberryCookieMonster: What'cha got for me?

BananaMan9000: ORANGE!

UltimateStrawberryCookieMonster: Seriously? That's it?

KingofNOTtheSea: Dude, do you like, NOT think before you open your mouth?

BananaMan9000: Stuff it Mister I-Zapped-Myself-With-My-Own-Weapon-Because-I-Jumped-Into-The-Ocean-Like-A-Dipstick. I don't see you putting up anything particularly useful.

MyNutsAreBigger: He has a point.

UltimateStrawberryCookieMonster: So, Neptune, does Weiss know about that little... accident?

KingofNOTtheSea: You wouldn't. ='(

UltimateStrawberryCookieMonster: You sure about that?

ShiningNite: lol whipped

MyNutsAreBigger: omg my sides!

ThunderSloth: BUUUURRRRN! >:0D

Bunnyhop2626: You guys are heartless. <\3

SaveYourselves: He had it coming. And Jaune. Don't talk like that.

KingofNOTtheSea: I hate all of you.

BananaMan9000: Maaaaybe I shoulda thought about that one first.

ADragonNamedBang: Ya think, monkey boy? ;-)

KingofNOTtheSea: Aaaand this is slowly devolving into a nightmare.

NinjaShadowCat: I'll wake Sleeping Beauty now.

UltimateStrawberryCookieMonster: Please don't kiss my partner.

 

Ruby heard a snicker from the other side of the room that sounded distinctly Yang-like, but ignored it as she tried to regain control of her thread.

 

NinjaShadowCat: Much more liable to kiss Yang. At least with her I don't fear for my life.

ADragonNamedBang: Is that an offer Kitty Cat? ;3

NinjaShadowCat: More like a preference on how I die.

BananaMan9000: O_O SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA DUMP ME ON A BLOG!?

NinjaShadowCat: Oum Dammit Sun. No! I'm not dumping you. Stop freaking out.

BananaMan9000: Keep your scaly claws off my girl you overgrown lizard.

ADragonNamedBang: Hisssss

KingofNOTtheSea: Is anyone else getting drastically uncomfortable with where this conversation is going?

ShiningNite: Mildly.

SaveYourselves: You really had to ask that?

UltimateStrawberryCookieMonster: .....

UltimateStrawberryCookieMonster: DOES ANYONE ON HERE ACTUALLY REMEMBER WHAT THEY CAME TO THIS BLOG TO DO!?!?!?!?!?

 

Yang belted out a laugh that could definitely be heard across the hall and not a second later it became very clear that Weiss Schnee was awake and definitely not happy. "SHUT UP YOU BLONDE BRUTE!" the heiress screeched at the top of her lungs as she summoned a glyph beneath the bunks that made them jump at least a foot in the air.  Terrified, Blake propelled herself off her bunk with a clone and disappeared as the brawlers bed came crashing down on hers. The dust hadn't even begun to settle when Team JNPR kicked their door in. Everyone on Team RWBY jumped and shrieked. Yang, who'd been clutching her mattress during the descent in a spread eagle death grip, overbalanced and rolled onto the floor, mattress on top.

"Oh God, Blake!" Pyrrha exclaimed, rushing towards the collapsed beds. "Blake!? Are you all right? Can you hear me!?"

Ruby watched on, confused. Blake hadn't been on her bed when it collapsed, she was sure.

Suddenly, Weiss shrieked, again, and leaped into Pyrrha's arms. Looking down, Blake was peeking out from under Weiss' bunk, having tickled her exposed calves at -if she had to guess- Yang's suggestion. Not a moment later, laughter could be heard from both and a high five shared between them.

Weiss huffed and lowered herself from the champions arms. "Rude." Seeing that Yang was still snickering, the heiress stepped on where she thought the brawlers face would be, effectively muffling her teammate for the moment.

"Says the person who dropped my partner AND her bed on me."

"Keep talking and I'll drop my heel on you, too," she growled, raising her leg threateningly.

The faunus just smirked, exposed ears perked playfully. "You won't do that."

The young Schnee narrowed her eyes. "Try me."

The wily faunus' smirk grew wider. "Hey Jaune and Nora, bet you ten lien you can't guess what color Weiss' panties are today."

"All right, all right! What do you want from me, Belladonna!?" Weiss screeched, not for the last time that morning, as Jaune doctored a nose bleed and Nora listed every color in the big book of colors. JNPR evacuated the room, knowing they needed the remainder of the morning to prepare for the final day of classes for the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a challenge for those that have read 'Ships Ahoy!'  
> Comment the real names of the bloggers next to their blog names!  
> Also, I need blog names for the following characters!  
> -Taiyang, Flynt, Neon, Scarlet, Reese, and Mercury
> 
> Please and Thanks! ;3


	7. Please Read

   Hello, everyone who had been watching this story for updates! I'm so terribly sorry that I've waited this long to do anything with this work. It's not that I'm not trying! I promise I am, it's just that life has been very hectic. We went from having bedbugs to destroying our small apartment to get rid of them (just put the place back together in the last two weeks), to (unsuccessfully) trying to treat my cat for tapeworms (little jerk keeps picking out the kibbles that have medicine on them and eating about half of the rest), preparing for a funeral in the next week, supporting my in laws because the second car wreck this year has left my family member with a second totaled vehicle and, this time, a broken pelvis, excessive drama with my grandmother leading to extensive fights between my parents, as well as trying to save up roughly $2000 so myself and my fiance, childhood friend, and brother can go to RTX this year (we live in Missouri and plan to drive the 13 hours there). I've also learned that I'm not eating enough which is why I come home and sleep four days out of the work week (I work in a factory so it's already tiring because they've doubled my work load). So on top of being too tired to keep my eyes open most of the time, I've been catching the lemons life has been throwing at me and making the best of things for now.

     There, now you know the life that happens beyond this fic. Bet you didn't know that I don't like how I started this, did you? I'm working on rewriting it at the moment. With an actual SENSIBLE starting point. The naked group cuddle will still happen. You'll actually get a better idea of HOW it happened. Things will also be more organized and have more depth than what they do now. I'm just hitting some writers block at the moment and my editors are not really helping. Regardless, I'm going to end up deleting this work and replacing it with the rewrite once I have say five or so extensive chapters. By extensive, I mean about 3000 words per chapter. I have a plan now. Are you guys patient enough to let me figure it out? The rewrite will have the same name.

   I believe I said this on here also: I draw in my spare time. I have my own fanart that I want to do. I'm rusty so nothing looks as amazing as it did in high school, but I want to get back into it. That's also been taking away from my time to write. I enjoy both worlds but I only have so much time in the day. And honestly, with all the problems we've been running into lately, I almost gave up on both. So now I'm steadfastly trying to become a hermit and never ever ever EVER leave my bedroom because I miss the pure joy art brought me. To those of you that understand and are looking forward to a much better fanfiction, thank you. To those of you who say you're no longer worth my time, thank you for looking into my work and I hope you find a better writer to satisfy you. I knew being a young adult out on my own with my fiance would be difficult, but I didn't think it would be nearly this taxing either.

 

     This will remain the final installment for this fiction until I'm ready to upload the new one. I will update it at the end of every month so I have adequate time to make good on my promises as well as invest in my own rest and other recreational activities, and maybe get married at some point. :3

                     -IShipYouNot

Keep Moving Forward.


End file.
